Enchanted Youtube deleted scene: Kids and Peter Pan
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: While Rhett and Link are having an adventure with Cinderella, their kids wind op having a small adventure with the boy who never grows up. Peter Pan himself


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rhett, and Link, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so I'm thinking that Rhett and Link, definetly need alot more fanfic love. So, As well as Smosh fics I also might do fics of them as well. Anyways, this is just something small, that I thought would be kind of cool, and hey we get to see Peter Pan XD**

* * *

It was strange for dad to be gone so long...he knew his dad said a few days, and usually it would be a whole weekend when Vidcon roled around. But that didn't mean that Lincoln liked it when his mom or dad left for the weekend and they'd be stuck with their remaining parent.

He liked it better when his mom and dad were here at the same time. So that they could all be together...he looked back at Lando asleep on the bed next to him and sighed. It had been three days and...he really didn't think it took that long to film a segment for a show.

" Guys come here." Whispered his sister at the door.

Locke sat up from his spot on the floor, having spent the night over at his best friend's house. They got up, and followed Lily, (who'd apparantly been going to the bathroom) to her room. The door was open just a crack, and they could hear someone crying, they peeked in and it looked to be a boy.

Lily opened the door slightly.

" Boy, why are you crying?" She asked softly.

The boy sniffed and looked back, dry tear stains on his face.

" I lost my shadow." He replied sadly, Lily and the boys went closer and noted that his attire was almost like leaves, and his reddish brown hair was very unruly. They looked up as a tinkling sound was heard over head.

" Tinkerbelle?" Said Locke, as Tinkerbelle floated up a few inches from his face. The green pixie smiled and gave a small wave.

" So then your Peter Pan!" Exclaimed Lincoln, Peter looked up and nodded when Lily extended her hand, and helped him up. She smiled softly, and blushed at the sight of his brown eyes.

" Don't worry Peter, we'll help you find your shadow...but can you help us too?" She asked.

" With what?" He replied,

" Our dads are somewere and...we don't know where, they said they'd be back soon but...we're getting worried." Said Locke, Peter looked at them sympathetically. Peter turned away, he bit his lip, and looked out at the sky. He'd searched high and low everywhere for his shadow and couldn't find it. No matter how hard he looked for it.

Still, he didn't want to promise that...when a father abandoned his family like his had, they usually didn't come back. Still...he did need help, and it did seem to mean alot to them.

"Ok." Said Peter, with a small smile. Lily ad the boys smiled at him, when Tinkerbelle flitted around and sprinkled Pixie dust on them.

" To fly, you need to think of a wonderful thought."

" Any happy little thought?" Asked Lincoln, with a small cheeky smile.

" Yeah." He replied, they smiled as happy thoughts fueld their minds, and they found themselves beginning to lift from the ground. Peter took Lily's hand making her smile widen, as she and the boys flew with Peter to help him look for his shadow.

The kids flew out the window, searching high and low for Peter Pan's shadow, all the while telling him about themselves and their dads...though Lincoln noticed how he seemed to avert his gaze whenever they tried to ask him about his.

Finally after awhile they stopped at a park bench, and while Locke, Lily and Tinkerbelle went to scout on ahead. Lincoln stayed behind with Peter Pan.

" So, how come you don't wanna talk about him?" Asked Lincoln curiously.

Peter sighed, and looked down at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" The thing is...my father is Captain Hook, he left my mother and me in search of treasure...and he never returned, and later she left...but not by choice. So, Tink found me and took me to Neverland, my father doesn't know who I am...he abandoned me...just like yours did." Said Peter solemnly. Lincoln furrowed his brow and shook his head.

" No Peter, thats not true...tell Captain Hook, maybe it'll be ok again..." Said Lincoln, not wanting to believe what Peter was saying.

" No it won't...my father only cares about treasure...if he cared about me and my mother then he wouldn't have left in the first place. I like it in Neverland...I'm happy there..maybe you could come with me and join the lost boys, and Lily could be a lost girl." He replied.

" No, because my dad's gonna come back, and so is Uncle Rhett, and...and you're a liar Peter." Said Lincoln, tears whelling up in his eyes. When Tinkerbelle came back with Locke, and Lily, carrying something dark with them...Locke immediately flew over to his best friend's side seeing his distress.

" Are you ok?" He asked, Lincoln nodded and glared at Peter. Tinkerbelle went over to Peter and said a few words. He nodded and took back his shadow which reattachted himself to his feet.

" Tink, take 'em home." Said Peter, before looking back at Lily and the boys, though he knew Lincoln most likely didn't like him.

" I'll go find their dads." The other two smiled, though Lincoln had a feeling that the boy wouldn't even try...which saddened him, Peter Pan had always been his favorite character/Disney movie so he was disappointed at the fact that Peter Pan was a huge jerk. Then again, his dad was Captain Hook and had abandoned him.

They followed the Pixie as she took them home...and once Lily was in her room, and Locke going to the bathroom, Lincoln went over to Tinkerbelle.

" Tinkerbelle...my dad and uncle Rhett, their coming back home soon...right?" He asked. Tinkerbelle smiled and nodded, before flying away...Lincoln went back to bed, he looked up as a beautiful, blue fairy appeared and showed him where they were...he smiled as she sprinkled some fairy dust that made him sleep peacefully.


End file.
